ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upchuck Norris' Guide to Awesomeness: Chapter 1- What is Awesomeness
Summary The first episode focusing on UN's book. Plot (Book): I congratulate you on buying this book, but since books are lame and I am not it's not a book! Once you read the sentance the book explodes and UN appears. (UN): You want to be awesome? Well we shall see if you have what it takes. Many try and only few succed in awesomeness. Welcome to chapter one, what is awesomeness? UN pulls up a remote and clicks a button. Suddenly Evryone is in a flashback. Theme Song 'Flashback' (Narrator UN): Awesomeness is a force that comes from ancient times. Ancient as, well ME!!! UN is floating in space. (Flashback UN): I don't like this. How will I call such a situation? Flashback UN thought for a few seconds 'Song' L is for Lots of bad things A is for antiawesome ''' '''M is for making me angry E is for evrything and anytime at all that someone bothers me. (Flashback UN): Wait! I'm happy again!!! A is for Awesome W is for what happens when I'm having fun E is for Evrything that makes me feel great. S is for something that isn't lame O is for orange things! (Someone): What!? (Flashback UN): I like orange things! M is for my fun time E is for evrything and any time at all down here in the fun infinity. (Same someone): That was a total rip off of spongebob square pants song F.U.N (F is for friendship etc.). (Flashback UN): Oh shut up!!! That hasn't even been made yet so they ripped it off from me. Flashback UN blasts the someone. Flashback Un creats a book in mid air. He writes stuff into it. (Flashback UN): Awesomeness is the force that.... No no no. Aww!!! My hand is tired from writing!!! THIS IS LAMEDOM!!! (The someone who is somehow still alive): Thats a rip off on 300. (Flashback UN, turning RED): SHUT UP!!! UN thinks of a punishment. (Flashback UN): How about I bring an apeplixian to choose a punishment. (The someone): Gulp. Flashback UN summons an apelplexian. (Apelplexian): HE DARED DO THAT? If I WERE YOU I WOULDN'T BE JUST STANDING THERE!!! I WOULD BE CHEWING HIM AND STUFF. I'LL GIVE AN EXAMPLE!!!! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' SOMEONE WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!!! I'M GOING TO CHEW YOU UP THEN SPIT YOU UP AND................. A few hours later. (Flashback UN): I think it's good enough. You're an expert at punishments. (Apeplexian): WELL YOU WASTED MY TIME SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PUNCH THINGS!!!!!! YOU GONNA PAY!!!!!!! UN does all the punishments the apelplexian told him about on the apelplexian. (Flashback UN): Someone! Now where were we? (Someone): Gulp After all the punishments done on the someone he is still alive. (Flashback UN): Wierd..... Who are you? (Someone): You're worst nightmare! The someone floats away. The flashback ends. (UN): In this lesson we have learned something very important! Books are lame. UN throws a book at the screen and it breaks. (UN): IF YOU TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THAT! I'll sumon an apelplexian for advice on what to do. They are very smart. The End Trivia/Notes *The episode's name is not a parody of anything. This came first. *Chronologicly this episode is before any other episode because the book was published right after awesomeness was even invented. *The book gets updated all the time so it would always be the most awesome for the time. Category:Episodes Category:Upchuck Norris: Legends of Awesomeness Category:Upchuck Norris Category:Upchuck Norris: Legends of Awesomeness episodes